


All fairytales need their princess.

by Cialline



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Genderbending, M/M, Princess Marco Diaz, Star is basically absent from the first chapters, Temporary Genderbending, Tom is a douche, but it's okay I'll make it up to you :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cialline/pseuds/Cialline
Summary: In wich Marco has to deal with the rising tide of rebellious princess, and of course, he has to wear that dress yet again.In wich one particular demon notices a newcomer in the royalty world. Star is missing, and Marco is desesperate to find his long gone friend.Is it really too little too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks! So this is fairly new to me as even tough I used to write a lot I'm a newcomer in the Star VS. fanfiction fandom. I hope I get this right, and I hope you can tell me if I'm crossing lines that I shouldn't. Any advice is welcome and critiscism is adored!  
> Again, my mother tongue is not english, but I've been told it does not matter a lot so yup!
> 
> Alternate title : In wich I hurt every character I love a bit too much.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Stepping on heels wasn't something Marco could get used to, and he knew better than to wear them more than needed. To be honest, altough he had to look nice, nobody would take a peek under his dress. So he removed both the shiny baby blue stilettos that Star had handed him earlier in the year. He still wondered why she insisted on him wearing glittery lace underwears, but he planned to change that detail as well as soon as he could. If it weren't for his best friend's memory, he wouldn't wear them.  
For now, the poor boy was too busy running at the head of a revolution to care about the itchy feeling on his man parts. His pony tail was getting in the way, and the hoop skirt of his gown was way too heavy for a lady to carry around when she's on the run, altough Marco was no lady. His legs felt heavy as he jumped yet another gap, and altough the princesses behind his back cheered their delight because soon they'd win, he never felt so lonely. He missed his friend Star. But he knew she was no longer going to fool around with him, and that made his heart sore.   
He knew that this was his last adventure in another universe. In fact, he shouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Pony head's unexpected visit earlier in the day. She probably expected to ask Star to lead the Wayward Princesses revolution, but the house was empty if it weren't for Marco.  
He sighed. Star had been missing for half a year now. He was still confused about her departure but he did his best to fake a smile. He had drowned into school to hide his feelings and was barely getting out of the house on his free time. Study, study, study. That's what Marco always did best and that's what Marco always will do now. Yet he missed the poor grades he got when Star was around. Fooling around other universes for sure meant he had less time to study. Yet he knew that he was fine with it, deep inside.  
His bare feets scrapped against the hard floor as he slipped in haste to avoid an hollow hole in the ground. Pony head bit into his corset, nearly ripping it open. Not that "princess marco" had much to show behind it, but it wouldn't be fun to explain to a hundred of princesses that their lead princess was not a princess, neither a prince, and barely an average boy. Marco was nothing but a wreck. His core was probably more hollow than the black hole that stood before him. Screams of joy were rising, probably meaning that their opponents had stopped following them, and Marco hid the tears rolling down his face as his voice joined the other girls'.

\-----

And so it started. What should have been a one-time rebellious meeting, quickly grew into a monthly thing, then weekly, and now Marco could barely tell if it was one day and not the other or less. But he wore that gown more and more, either for serious discussions, meetings, and rebellions, or just to drink with fellow princesses. On the calendar, the 6 months had grown into 12, and it had been a whole year since the departure of his dearest friend. So when, a few months later, a princess he didn't recognize proposed him to tag along to a ball, especially when said ball was going to host a princess he knew all too well and missed even more, He didn't dismiss the opportunity. On the calendar, the 6 months had grown into 12, and it had been a whole year since the departure of his dearest friend.  
And no one questioned why Marco Diaz was buying a second hand carnival dress that night.  
No one questioned either when a brown haired lady climbed out of the Diaz family's house that night, nor when the hair usually pulled into one neat pony tail flowed over tanned shoulders, embracing a delicate but broad frame.  
Hazel eyes skimmed through the crowd, searching for some blond haired teenager. Of course, it wouldn't be this easy, would it?  
Marco walked another ten feets before sitting down onto the bare ground, not caring about his dress. Sure, he did care a lot about how he looked that night, because this little princess thing could have helped bring Star back. He hoped he could remind her of the good old times, and also because she probably didn't care anymore about that earth guy whose name was marco... She was probably ashamed to be seen with such a poor guy. A princess, on the other hand... That she could deal with, or at least, he hoped. But he didn't know what or why he hoped for as obviously he wasn't going to see her tonight, just like the days before, the weeks, months that went by.   
Someone sat next to him, and Marco didn't even left his chin to notice who it was.  
"Pity party, am I right?" The stranger tried to hide a chuckle.  
Marco felt like he should have recognized the voice but he hid his face further in his arms, and the sound of that voice was muffled even more.   
"You know, it could use one or two party crashers! Come on, Ain't you the rebellious princess? Show me how you live up to your name!"  
Marco curled onto himself even more, groaning because of the unwanted attention.  
"Ugh, What a disapointment!" The stranger lifted his arms into the air then clutched his fists."You piss me off so much, and you didn't even do a thing to get that reaction! Know what, you can piss off. I haven't been that angry since that one time!"  
At that, Marco lifted his chin, not willing to look at the other yet.   
"But hey, I kinda miss that stupid guy. He was a nice friendenemy. Not that I have many."  
That got Marco to look at the other male, and gap at the sight. Tom stood before him, barely disturbed by the fact that Marco was wearing a gown. In normal times, he probably would have made fun of the younger male.  
"Tom?" Marco shrieked."What are you doing here?" His voice came back to it's natural state.  
Both now stood to each other, gaping. That's it. Tom recognized his voice and now he was going to laugh at him. As if the night wasn't even bad enough.  
"That's now what you th-" Marco tried to speak, cut short by the older demon."You know, for a girl, you have a pretty deep voice. That's kinda cute."   
"H...What?"  
"You heard me. What, did you expect me to be a saint and keep my toughts to myself? I'm a demon, baby. I live to sin."  
"No... No, that's not what I meant." Marco brought a hand to his face, facepalming."Baby, seriously?"  
"So, gonna crash this party with me or what?"  
"I tought I pissed you off."  
"That's what's going to make it fun!" And with that, Tom blinked of his left eye, leaving the other two on the human. And as he trailed Marco, his sight never left the other, eyes full of lust.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you don't get surprised, the first part of the chapter is a change of point of view. Enjoy a three-eyed point of view, folks! <3  
> Also, I won't make it a habit of recalling everything that's been gone in the past from each one of their point of view, but I believe it is important to rewrite a good part of the first chapter in Tom's point of view so you can understand more about the plot.
> 
> \---  
> Also, I imagine their outfits to be the same as in the Friendenemies photo poster. Just the back part of Marco's dress to be laced as I imagine it to be a corset. And no hoodie inside the dress :3  
> http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/star-and-the-forces-of-evil/images/2/2c/Friendenemies_poster.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160928021956

Her hazel hair flew over her delicate but chubby face, plumped lips held in a tight line, before that gentle face started to sport a pout. Tom's fingers fidgetted a bit, and he found himself wondering if he should talk to her. He knew her well, to be honest the whole kingdom (or kingdoms of a few universe, actually) knew her well. Nobody knew her name for certain, but some whispered it was something italian, or mexican. She went by rebellious princess most of the days, and for the rest she just disapeared. Nobody knew where she came from and where she went to when she left, but she was... Here. Something in her reminded him of Star. Maybe it was because she was strong and not affraid to step in, maybe because she was loud mouthed and stood to everyone without caring about the possible disadvantage that her size bring. Sure, she wasn't small, but she was still built like an average female, altough she had quite the muscles for a feminine person. If she wasn't famous, Tom could have been fooled by her wide doe eyes. She looked innocent and nice, but he knew too well than to try to take her for the flower she wasn't. So he just sat next to her, and from there, things went off the hill. She was pretty, and he was hungry. He could play a bit with this one...

"Pity party, am I right?" He felt a chuckle rise up, but covered it up in time. He wanted to get to the point already, bring her to dance and then bring her home.  
But the girl curled into herself and something in Tom curled along, a feeling of sadness and guilt at the sight of her. So instead of muttering something along the lines of come with me, he spoke and said something entirely different.  
"You know, it could use one or two party crashers! Come on, Ain't you the rebellious princess? Show me how you live up to your name!"  
That didn't help the princess who closed up even more. But he knew her. He knew she was like his friend and ex-girlfriend, Star Butterfly. She was full of pride. She wanted to be the best. She wanted to rule the world. And he knew just what to say to get her attention.  
"Ugh, What a disapointment!" He mimicked his fists clunching, hoping to get a reaction."You piss me off so much, and you didn't even do a thing to get that reaction! Know what, you can piss off. I haven't been that angry since that one time!"  
At that, she lifted his chin, keeping her stare at the ground but curiosity creeping onto her face. He felt successful when speaking of his old pal, Marco Diaz. He knew putting her on the same step as another stranger would have her to react. She would want to be better, right?  
"But hey, I kinda miss that stupid guy. He was a nice friendenemy. Not that I have many."  
Now her eyes were wide at him, making him shriek internally.  
"Tom?" Marco shrieked."What are you doing here?" His voice came back to it's natural state.  
Tom didn't even stop at the fact that the lady knew his name. He was no stranger to most of the people. But he was taken aback that she, of all people, would ask him what he was doing here.  
"That's now what you th-" She spoke."You know, for a girl, you have a pretty deep voice. That's kinda cute." Damn him. He couldn't shut his damned mouth for a while. He had to speak. He had to say something and now she'd run. Run as far as she could from this idiot, stupid, fucking demon.  
"H...What?" Maybe she wanted to play?  
"You heard me. What, did you expect me to be a saint and keep my toughts to myself? I'm a demon, baby. I live to sin."  
"No... No, that's not what I meant." She brought a hand to his face, facepalming."Baby, seriously?"  
"So, gonna crash this party with me or what?"  
"I tought I pissed you off."  
"That's what's going to make it fun!" And with that, Tom blinked of his left eye, leaving the other two on the human. And as he trailed the princess, his sight never left the other, eyes full of interest.

He hadn't felt like that since Star. He didn't even remember if Star had made him feel this way. Complete.

#

Pink, blue, red, gold, crystal... The colors were endless. Tom was giving him the bags and Marco spilled the marbles onto the ballroom floor, laughing way too loudly to be feminine. At first, the boy was quite suspicious when Tom brought the idea of filling the room with marble, but then they started and.... He was having fun. Real fun. And that didn't happen for ages. Tom cheered as a couple collapsed onto the ground, not fast enough to avoid one disasterous glitter marble.  
"Hey princess, care to watch some real disaster?" He winked at Marco again, altough he couldn't quite place if the so-called wink was really one as the demon had a bit more than just one pair of eyes.  
Marco felt tempted to accept the offer, wondering what more could go wrong but his moral catched up on him.  
"Hm, I'll pass. Maybe another time." He smiled at the other, forgetting for a moment that he was most likely vulnerable and naive to let his guard down next to the guy that used to be his ennemy, and who still was prince, if not king by now, of hell.  
But Marco couldn't help the stretch of his lips, and kept genuinely smiling at the taller male."I have to go anyway. Huh, you know, I'm a princess. Royal stuff... Yeah. Royal important stuff to attend."  
Yeah, perfect Marco. Now you choose your time to mumble. He tought to himself, slapping himself in his mind.  
"Wait!" Tom grasped his wrist, missing his hand, claws digging lightly into the other's flesh. When the hell did he grow these anyway? "I mean..." He let go of his wrist. "Today's been a pretty tough day... Royal stuff, I mean. Tonight was great." He gulped. When did the oh-so-confident Tom, Soon-to-be king of hell, that douchebag deeply imbued with himself, that one guy that fumbled with anger not so long ago, gulp and, god help him, blush in front of some weak human? Never, that's when. Yet there it was. The blushed creeped onto his cheeks, quickly covering half of his pointy face and slowly spreading down his neck."Dance with me. Please?"  
And now, it was Marco's turn to feel the warmth of a blush crawl up her neck. He felt the need to tell Tom the truth, but it would be way too embarassing for both of them. The best option would be that Tom wouldn't speak to him anymore, and the worst being Tom making fun of him and shaming him forever. Marco didn't need a tiny personal hell, held by the prince of hell himself. No, Marco needed Tom's company, because he could ask him eventually where Star was, he might know.... Yeah. Of course that's the only reason he kept around Tom. Because he was acting like a gentleman to him -Cross that, he did it because he tought Marco was a young lady- didn't mean he enjoyed tonight. Okay, maybe he did, a little, because it was truly fun to see couples of young peoples collapse onto marbles.

So he took the hand that was held before him. He didn't know why. At that time, he could swear it was in the hope of finding his best friend. The music slowed to a tango, and the two of them began waltzing and circling the leftovers marbles, avoiding them the best they could. At first, they danced quite separated, but they got lost in the music, and when Marco snapped back into reality, Tom was putting his arm around his waist, slender fingers trailing across his back's skin. The corset did leave quite a good amount of flesh to be seen, and the light touch that Tom applied ther sent shivers down his spine. His hands found the hem of Tom's shirt as the demon leaned in the crook of the human's neck, his warm breath ghosting against his collar. In this moment, Marco didn't know quite well how to react. He wanted to pull back and tell Tom he was going too far, and at the same time his body craved to cling against the other and never let go. He wanted to feel more than just the older male's breath against his skin. The song came to an end and Marco's eyes grew wide as he realized really who was dancing with him and what exactly he was thinking. He quickly dismissed the toughts as the other's lips grew into a smirk.  
"What's got you, princess? Relax down those muscles! You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're quite masculine for a lady! Your voice is quite deep and that's some muscles you've got there!"He chuckled and Marco paled at the words. "Thankfully, you've got that pretty little face of your..." And now his hand came to rest upon his face, his fingers slowly elevating his chin so their eyes could meet.  
Now Marco's face was as red as it could get, and not because of the discomfort of the situation but because of the anger slowly building into him. He was angry because of the words Tom had used, because of how he acted, because he crossed too many lines tonight and that was far enough.  
So when Tom's arms came to lift his arms and pull the other into one more song, he slapped the demon. He could hear the music going on in the background and the people speaking in whispers to their beloved. But the silence swallowed them both. He expected the other to see red, his eyes to go crimson and his body to start rising into the air as flames built around them both, engulfing the scenery. But instead, Tom held his head low, fists clunching and nails scrapping against the fabric of his pants, Sharp teeth biting into the tender flesh of his own lips, trying to regain the control he was nearly losing. It was clear the demon didn't get put where he belonged many times, and Marco guessed if Tom didn't like his appearance, he would probably be dead by now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. I apologize. But I felt it should end there, and I prefer to keep you updated frequently with short chapters rather than update with big chapters and rarely.  
> I didn't expect this little fic to have so many kudos and comments and this took me by surprise! But I'm delighted. You are amazing, and any input make me squeal and dance in joy. Keep them coming!  
> Anyway, not much of tom in this chapter, sorry. I promise to change this in the next chapter...  
> This one was inspired by Reaper8439979's comment who gave me an idea.   
> Enjoy!

Marco was straight. He liked girls, since as long as he could remember, and untill death takes him. No matter how many times Marco Diaz rolled those words onto his tongue, they didn't feel like they belonged. These sparkles that ran through his body and the butterflies that screamed to get free when he danced that night... They didn't mean a thing. They weren't real. For fuck sake, not only was the counterpart a male, but he wasn't even the same specie!  
Stupid, dumb hormones. Fuck being a teenager. Marco wanted to shout. He wanted his mind to break free of this horrendous body he was trapped in. He felt trapped, felt like he didn't belong more than the words he kept repeating. He didn't feel well as Marco Diaz. Not anymore since Star was gone. Legs playing untill they settled in a Zenkutsu pose, He began hitting his desk with a strong but steady chop. He used to feel better whenever he'd practise, but this time it didn't relieve the tiniest bit of anger. And Now he had to buy a new desk. Who was he kidding. He didn't need a desk. He didn't need anything in this room. He would need furniture in his home, right, if only he felt home here. All he wanted was escape. He couldn't show himself in another dimension, but he could still tune in the magical tv option of his pocket mirror. The item looked like a smaller version of Star's magic phone mirror, instead he could bring it everywhere thanks to it's useful size. It had an internet option that Marco had yet to figure how to use, and a tv version that could connect to a few channel (Including Mewni's, but he refused to watch it as Star's infos might pop in, due to her being the future queen after all.). He never used it much, but he kept it safe in case Star would call. She never did. This promised to give him a bit of an evasion, so he turned it on and layed down his bed. The events of the ball kept replaying in his head. He had to be stupid and ruin everything yet again. Oh, Stupid Marco. But he still felt like Tom deserved the slap. Just... He shouldn't have run like a coward. He should have stood like the princess he was known for. He should have shown nothing but pride at angering a Prince of hell and leave the scene alive, but all he did was rely on his legs to carry him out of the area as fast and as far as they could. But hey, maybe now the demon would learn where his place was and not to annoy strangers. Especially when said strangers were male teenagers pretending to be princesses.  
Sure, Tom wasn't a Prince for nothing. He had quite a charm, if you'd forget that weird third eye that most high-blood demons had. He bet that the taller male could get almost any lady of his rank or higher. Well, all besides Star, that is. He had those anger issues, but the guy wasn't bad enough to hurt somebody, was he? After all, he did change the bloodmoon ball to suit the wants of a young blond haired girl they both knew. And the bloodmoon ball was quite something to change for all he knew. It involved sacrifice of orphans childrens, blood baths, and even skinning humans alive back in the day. So, sure, mentality and morals evolved over time, but he doubted it did back in hell as much as it did on earth. He wasn't even distracted by all the colors playing before his eyes on the small device. Sometimes, he blinked into reality and noticed another ad for yoghurt hoofmade by unicorns, or something asking to think of the many orphans of the latest war, wich Marco didn't even know ended, yet his train of toughts was interrupted by a face and scene he knew too well, playing on his 5 inches mirror. The reporter stood before the ball room that Tom and himself had attended earlier.  
_"It appears that Tom Lucitor, ought to be the ruler of the underworld and hell, have found his master tonight at the 17th royalty associates gala. The lady known as the rebellious princess has taken the internet by storm tonight as she slapped nonchalantly the prince. Altough some kingdoms appear to appreciate the fact that said demon hasn't reacted back at a woman"_ Marco sighed in relief. _"the underworld mostly claims the man is a coward and the rumor has it that the father of the lucitor family wants Tom to be punished for showing such a bad image of the kingdom by cutting his horns."_ Now all color that could have remained in marco's face was long gone and the boy was livid, gaping at the sentence used. Those demons were barbarous! And now he felt so guilty.  
All it took was one snip of dimensional cissors and Marco was back in the scenery, and the human was thankful he didn't pull off his clothes in his bedroom as it would come handy. Sadly, the boy was saddened to find that Tom had been gone for a few hours now. Thinking quickly, he knew Tom probably wasn't stupid enough to go home with how the demons of the underworld reacted, especially his dad. If demons grew close to their dad like humans did, he probably knew how his would react and expect it to happen. Now Marco sincerely hoped he didn't stand for his acts and accept the punishment.  
And he did what he had yet to do and kept pushing forward, scared of the consequences.  
The scissors tore the reality open, creating a portal out of nothing.  
He took a deep breath and stepped forward into the gaping hole in the dimension.  
He felt his body tense up as he walked into Mewni.

"Long time no see, huh." He sighed. "There goes nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich one gets lost and the other lose his anger free sticker. :(

He felt his pocket mirror buzz against his leg, securely trapped into the inside of his tights hold up. He pulled his dress closer to his tummy in order to retrieve the small device and sighed as he saw the caller's ID. Tom. Of course. Altough he wanted to speak to him, there was no way he'd answer in this outfit. Star was intelligent enough to call a spell upon his dress so nobody would remember the ressemblance between the rebellious princess and Marco Diaz, so he had no problem hiding his identity in public, but Tom expected to reach Marco Diaz now. He quickly removed the magic chip on the inside of his bustier and removed the ponytail, wich released in a sharp clicking noise. He scrubed his face with his free fist in order to clean as much of the makeover he could and reached to pick up the call. Said caller would find it strange to find him on a forest background, shirtless (to be honest, his bustier was pulled down only, but Tom didn't have to know). He hoped the comedy class would finally pay off as he put on his best impression of "you're kinda bothering me in the middle of something here" while all his face had expressed before was worry and guilt.  
"Hey, Diaz. Do you have room in that house of yours?" The demon seemed ashamed to ask for help and he rolled all his eyes up in annoyance. "I mean, I have nowhere to go, and you're my only ennemy... hur, friendenemy, altough I probably have mo..."  
"Yeah, sure, Tom. I don't mind. You can take my room. I'm not coming home tonight anyway. Just don't eat the cereal, and... Know what? I don't mind. Do whatever." His lips were pressed in a thin line, fainting annoyance. "Gotta go. Bye!"   
"Mar-"  
The call ended like that, and Marco rushed into his clothes and putting make up in the middle of a magic forest. Mewni, huh? Guess now that he knew where the demon was hosted, he didn't have to partake in the adventure. A little walk wouldn't hurt, would it? And he told Tom he wouldn't go home tonight anyway.  
It's only two steps in that Marco noticed that something was off about this place. Sure, the portal could gast him about anywhere in the desired location, sometimes he couldn't control that part quite well, but this didn't look like mewni. He made his path within the trees, pulling the back of his dress so it wouldn't soak in the green slimey mud that covered a good part of his heels. This place reeked. And if you ever went to mewni, you know the town smelled like sugar and the forests like tea. Everything was charming in Mewni.  
Marco began to search for his scissors in the inside of his dress and fear began to spread on his face as he noticed the pair he earned earlier in the year were lost.   
"Is it this you're looking for?" A deep voice rang inside Marco's head, sending shivers down his spine. Whoever owned the voice seemed not a happy chap."Say, what's a gorgeous lady like you doing in those woods?"  
Marco wanted to turn and thank the guy for picking his scissors up, but he lacked time to do so as he felt cold steel upon his shoulders, trapping his arms close together in his back. His legs were entwined as well by some similar steel lace and he fell to his knees, thankfully in the path of stone, clean of mud. The pain was real tough as his face hit the ground, pebbles clamping painfully to his cheeks. He couldn't see the face of his opponent yet a finger made it's way down his cheek. Marco wasn't a resilient princess tough and he bit down the hand that tried to pull his hair back. He heard a grunt behind him and got enough time to rise on his legs, before falling again, this time in the mud. He could see the face of the person that used to be behind him, and now he could see that it was definitely a demon. Pale teal skin under plain violette mid-long hair, discovering a sharp pair of fangs and three blank eyes. His bare chest was broad and stiff and he towered above Marco with ease. Soon an arm, covered in tribal markings or tatoos clamped Marco's bustier and lifting him off the ground.  
"Oh, how I like when you play it hard..." The end lowered into a purr and his mouth fell open as a tongue slided outside. He tore Marco's dress open, unravelling his pale skin. The manliness, if marco had any, took the opponent by surprise and Marco prepared to kick at the other but his chest had already collided with a black shadow. Marco, still chained by the magic steel lace, backed up as best as he could, Taking all the infos in. He had been nearly sexually assaulted if it weren't for that one person standing before him, whose hand was now on fire and ready to tear the other demon apart. A familiar salmon-haired figure that Marco knew too well. He couldn't see well what happened but the scenery was soon lit by fire and screams began to rise before him.   
Tom turned to look at Marco. His eyes were still lit with anger tough and his fists still clenched.  
"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS THAT WAY."  
Now fire licked the steel that trapped Marco, untill the hot melt slipped down his arms and shoes. But the human didn't get the time to get back on feet as he was lifted by one strong hand on what was left of his gown.  
"YOU, MARCO DIAZ. FILTHY SMALL AND RECKLESS HUMAN. SELFISH LITTLE PIECE OF GARBAGE."  
What? Oh right. The dress was shredded. There was no point in lying. But when Marco should have lowered his eyes and apologize as he planned first when he entered the forest, He pushed the demon and looked deep inside the other's glowing eyes.  
"No. No you listen to me. Because you're the fucking hell spawn ought to rule us all does not give you the right to dance with me, touch me, nor whatever the fuck you did. Look at me Tom. You have no rights upon me. I might not have any power but I can make your life a living hell, and not the kind you are used to live in. I'll make you suffer. You should be ashamed. I HATE YOU, TOM. BACK O-"  
And now Tom's had slammed his lips to Marco's and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs, tongue slipping into the other's mouth as he invited Marco's in, who was moaning in the contact of body heat against his own. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths.

 

And when Tom really deserved a slap or even a good punch in the face, Marco gave none.


End file.
